Strange Happenings
by Pirate-GirlTinkerBell
Summary: k not good at summaries but here i go....btw my first fan fic so dont be to harsh.Elizabeths life is going just as she would like.Untill a strange man shows up in port royal and kidnapps Will. Now she's back on the Black Pearl with Jack Trying to Find the
1. Default Chapter

"You carry that pistol for ten years and now you waste your shot!' said Barbosa unknowingly."He didn't waste it!" he heard from begind him. he turned around to find Will standing over the chest of Aztec gold as he droped the two pices covered with his blood and Jack's.Barbosa dropped to the ground'..."Elizabeth!" i heard and awoke. For some reason i can't help but have this reaccuring dream of when i was captured by pirates for the first time."Elizabeth are you awake yet? There is someone here to see you." Who would be here to see me this early? Could it be Will, the love of my life. But he knows im going to see him later today. I got dressed in one of the many beautiful dresses my father gave me. I looked down the stairs to see a man who looked almost identical to Will! It's uncanie, "Hello?" i said as i reached the bottom of the stairs."Hello, you must be Elizabeth. I've heard alot about you." The strange man said. "Well i must be going now I just wanted to see your face." Then he left. I was so bewildered by the fact he looked so much like my beloved Will. "Im going for a walk father." I now have to tell him so that he wont call the Royal Navy after me...again."Are you going to see Will?" I wonder why he even asks me when he knows thats where I'm going. "Of course father where else would i go?"...i left. The walk actually wasn't that long. Actually it seems to get shorter and shorter every time I go. I dont know what to tell Will..just go up to him and say 'a strange man walked into my house just to see my face and he looked alot like u?' I dont think so. I arrived to his shop and i still haven't figured out what to say. i opened the door and walked in. I saw him working...he was working hard on one of his beautiful swords. The as if he felt someone standing behind him...he suddenly turned around. "Elizabeth? Hello I wasn't expecting you." He said as he walked over to kiss me. I still can't believe that he is really...he's too perfect."Will the strangest thing happened today..." He looked at me with a pndering look, "What happened?" He looked so concerned..he probably thought it was something my father had done...like another suitor. "It wasn;t another suitor was it?" " No, a strange man came to see my face adn he looked alot like you." He looked at me confused...he looked so cute. "He looked like me?" "Yes, but he looked alot older...do you think he could be your father?" He looked at me, he looked so sad "It couldn't have been, Barbosa killed my father, remember?" Thats maybe true...but maybe... "But wasn't your father cursed like the rest of Barbosa's crew? If he was then wouldn't he still be alive?" "Love, I dont think he was cursed when they threw him overboard with that canon tied to his boots" I could tell it hurt for him to talk about it so i changed the subject."I'd better be going, father will start to get worried if I'm not home soon." I started to walk to the door when he grabed me. "Elizabeth...i want to ask you something..." I turned around and looked at him, I was confused..."Yes?" He looked so scared for some reason " I'll ask you later." he looked relieved after that."alright goodbye." I left...that was strange, that was stranger then that man. I wonder whats going on with Will, I couldn't figure it out. I wonder what he was going to ask me?hmmmmmm "Fathr I'm home." he then came running down the stairs to see if i was alright. "Did Will do anything to you?" Why would he say such a thing. He knows Will would never do anyhting to me. "Father! Do you think he did something to me?" he looked angry because i had used sarcasum with him. "NO, but i'd rather be safe then sorry." I walked to my room. I Lied down on my bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Proposal and Finding out

A/N:Whooo chapter 2 yay I've already got...1 review plz keep reviewing!!!! I awoke when I heard my name called by my father. "Elizabeth will you come down please." I wonder what he was so excited about. I looked in the mirror to see if my hair was messy from sleeping, I guess I didn't move so it was almost the same as it had been before. "Elizabeth!" "I'm coming father!" Why does he have to be so impatient? I walked down the stair case and saw a note with a small bouquet of flowers. "Are those for me?" I asked with an excited look on my face. "Yes they are dear. And they are from Will to my surprise." What? Will sent me flowers? I took them carefully into my arms so they wouldn't break. I then ran up to my room and put them in a little vase I had in the corner. I picked up the note and read it to my self: "My dearest Elizabeth. I know your probably wondering what it is I want to ask you, but you will hear it today. Please meet me at the shop at sunset. With all my love and heart, Will The note was a bit confusing, I looked at a clock and saw that it was 4:30, then I looked out the window and saw that it was almost sunset. "Father I'm going to see Will I'll be back in a bit." I said as I was running down the stairs and out the door. I rode in our carriage because there wasn't enough time to walk. I got to the shop, but I didn't hear anything going on inside, so I pushed the door open and I saw white roses everywhere. It was so beautiful and as I follow a trail of them down toward the beach...I saw Will. I was hoping that this wasn't another dream and if it is.......I never want it to end. I walked toward Will praying not to wake up. Oh my god i thought...is he going to.......  
  
"Elizabeth, love..." i can't believe this is happening. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it ever so gently. "I've been wanting to ask you something for months now..."  
  
I just looked at him, he is so perfect and I love him so much yet I can't believe he's doing this now. " Elizabeth...will you marry me?" He then dropped to a knee and pulled out a golden ring and placed it on my finger. I could only stare at Will with a smile. "Of course I will! I love you more than anything." He was so happy he grabbed me and kissed me...Now my life is perfect.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth how do you like this one?" I cant take this anymore....ever since I told my father i'm marrying Will he's hired so many people. All i wanted was a small wedding and now half the damn country is going to be there.  
  
"That dress is to.....omg whats the word? old" i said the dress was absolutly hidious. I want to do this on my own. Im going to go insane!  
  
To many people to help and too many questions like 'Hows this Miss Swann?' or 'How does this look Elizabeth?' and my favorite one so far 'When are you going to find your dress Elizabeth?' which is what i am doing now.  
  
"I want to find my own dress Amy, And i like that one" i was trying to say it politly but i think i ight have sounded really annoyed, which i am. She went and grabbed the dress...It was like the one my father gave me for Commodore Noringtons promotion ceremony.  
  
Knock Knock "I wonder who that could be?" I said to myself. " Miss Elizabeth... there's a man here for you." "Thank you Andrew. Hello?" I said as I went into the sitting room where the strange man was waiting for me. " Hello Miss Elizabeth! I felt it was rude to come by the other day without telling you my name... Its Bill Turner."  
  
What?... "Bill Turner? But that would make you...."  
  
"Williams father? yes that would be me." I just stared in awe. I couldn't believe that Wills father is actually alive.  
  
" Well I ought to be off Cheerio love." " Good Bye Mr. Turner." and he left.  
  
I shut the door and leaned against it. I just stood there for a while and lost track of the time then there was another knock and I came back into reality. ."Elizabeth" Will? Why is he hear and not at work?  
  
"How's everything going?" Let me see awful! I have barley any say in anything and these women my father hired are bloody mad! And your father just showed up at my house about an hour ago  
  
"Fine Will, everything is going fine." Well...he didn't really need to know how bad it is.  
  
"Well darling...remember when you told me about that man who came down to see you who looked like me?" How could I not forget him? He was just here. "Yes...Why?" Please tell me something isn't wrong. I can't deal with much more right now. "Well, before I got to work this morning, a man came in and talked to Mr. Brown about me.  
  
" oh my goodness..."And he said that he was my father and wanted to see me since he hasn't, Mr. Brown apparently has been talking to this man every morning for about 5 days now. And Mr. Brown told me that the man motioned going to see you the other day."  
  
"Do you believe that he is your father Will?" " I don't know. If the curse was placed upon him like the rest of the old crew of the Black Pearl then possibly, but I'm not sure if it was."  
  
"Will go up to my room so we can talk, I'll be up there in a few moments."  
  
He came up to me and gave me a hug and kiss and with that we walked up the stairs into my room. I have to tell him that his 'father' was just here or should I wait and see what Will is so worried about. I walked to my room and shut the door behind me so Will and I could talk in private.  
  
" Will, what would you do if it was your father?" He was sitting on my bed. He just looked at me.  
  
"Im not sure. Why?" I have to tell him  
  
"Because... that man was here about an hour ago and said his name was Bill Turner. Will? are you okay?" He looked at me with concern and confusion.  
  
A/N hehehehehehehehe srry bout cliffy but it's my fan fic so deal with it! lol 


	3. Greatings and Teasing

"Elizabeth are you sure it was him?" "Of course Will, he came here and said 'My name is Bill Turner' don't you believe me?" He then got up and walked around my room, then stopped at my window the went onto the balcony. "Of course I do... Its just, I always thought my father was dead." Well technically he should be when you come to think about it, but he must of had that curse from the Aztec gold.  
  
"Will you do believe me don't you?" I ask since he seemed very confused. "Of course I do it's just..."  
  
"Don't let him get away this time men!" Will was interrupted by Commodore Noringtons voice yelling. We looked out the window and saw the black pearl.  
  
"Elizabeth He's Back." Will said with a smirk on his face. "Captain Jack Sparrow has gotten himself into trouble already... with in 5 minutes of being in Port Royal? That must be a new record." I said laughing. "Lets got get him out of jail. I said.  
  
Will walked down the hall way looking for Jack with me. We found him pretending to sleep after trying to pick the lock. "Well well well if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." I said smiling. He looked up not surprised to see us. "Hello Elizabeth. Hello Will, have you two come to get me out of this place?  
  
"Jack what else would we do here?" Will asked. Jack just nodded and said "I don't know...well get on with busting me out then." "Will, maybe we should make him stay in there for a night...so maybe he will stop angering Norrigton." I said making Will laugh a little and say "You have a point there Elizabeth." Then kissing me. "I don't see what's so funny you two. And get a bloody room." Jack said sounding pissed off. "You're one to talk Jack. Aren't you the one always off with women in Tortuga?" Will said glaring at Jack.  
  
"Alright Will let's get him out." I said laughing. 


	4. Braking out

I went to distract the guard while Will broke through the lock. "So, how long have you been in the Royal Navy?" I asked with a fake smile and looking behind him to see when they were finished. "About five years Miss Swann." The guard said.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
"Come on Will can't you go any faster." Jack said as he passed around his cell.  
  
"Would you like me to just leave and you be stuck in here...because this isn't as easy as it looks and it would take a lot longer to get out if Elizabeth and I left, which we could do..."  
  
"Alright! Just try to hurry."  
  
............................................................................................. "How does your new Commodore treat you all? With respect and hopefully well I presume."  
  
"Yes Miss, although most of us do miss Norington. It's a shame he went back to England. Even though he will be protecting the Royal family there."  
  
"Yes, we shall all miss Commodore Norington." I heard a click and saw Will open the door. "Well I'd best be off now so it was a pleasure chatting with you and hopefully we shall see each other again. Farewell." I walked down the corridor where Will and jack had fled.  
  
"So Will, did he complain bout it taking forever?" I asked.  
  
"Of course he did, I told that we could have just left them there but he said he'd try to be patient." Will said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
A/N THNX 4 THE REVIEWS!!!! Yea srry this chapter is so short but yea Im kind being yelled at to get ready to go somewhere. I went to comicon yesterday and it was sooo much fun. There was a guy who dressed like jack sparrow and looked exactly like Johnny. My cousin and I just stared at him for a long time...then went off to look at more stuff. L8er 


End file.
